17 minutos
by TheLineCero
Summary: Kuroo ha adquirido la costumbre de observar a todo aquel que le acompañe durante los diecisiete minutos que dura el trayecto en tren desde su casa al instituto. Por suerte para él, encontrará entre la multitud a alguien que sí le interesa observar.


**Rating:** _K._

 **Disclaimer:** _Haruichi Furudate y Tadatoshi Fujimaki patrocinan este tanteo._

 **Dato:** _Crack Pair._

* * *

 **【** **17 minutos** 】

* * *

 _ **»Day 01**_

Hay una diferencia de diecisiete minutos entre la estación de Shinagawa y la de Ikebukuro, y durante ese recorrido no hay mucho que ver. Gotanda, Meguro, el edificio del ayuntamiento que se ve hasta pasar de largo Ebisu…

Todo forma parte de una rutina preestablecida desde que empecé la secundaria, y cuyo interés nunca ha estado valorado en ningún tipo de escalas. Simplemente estoy ahí, dejándome llevar por el tren hasta que tenga que caminar el tramo que separa la estación del instituto, viendo pasar a gente día tras día y con tal puntualidad que ya se me hacen conocidos.

Hay un hombre que nunca se sujeta a los pasamanos altos, como si tuviera miedo de tumbar a alguien con su olor corporal. También hay una señora que nada más subir busca un sitio seguro donde pegar la espalda, queriendo evitar toda posibilidad de algún toqueteo ya fuera intencional o no. En alguna parte del vagón se escucha siempre el murmullo de alguna música que ha sobrepasado, y por mucho, los decibelios recomendados para un oído.

Son diecisiete minutos en los que _me aburro_. Y cuando me aburro, observo. Quizás sea una costumbre de capitán o la de alguien que simplemente no tiene nada mejor que hacer. No soy del tipo de estudiante que da un repaso a los deberes antes de llegar a clase, y tampoco de los que se vician a la Psp, como puede ser el caso de Kenma. No digo que analizar a la gente de tu alrededor sea mucho más divertido que eso, pero como he dicho, se ha vuelto ya una costumbre.

Sobretodo hoy, que he visto una cara nueva entre la multitud.

Me he dado cuenta tras pasar el campo de béisbol. Casi siempre viajo de pie, por lo que suelo tener una visión periférica del vagón siempre y cuando no se me plante alguien más alto delante. La nueva cara había pasado desapercibida porque no tiene especialmente la bendición de la altura. Vamos, que es un retaco. Un retaco paliducho, de pelo negro, cejas gruesas y ojos de un azul increíble. Incluso de lejos pude apreciar que era alguien con carácter. Vestía un uniforme de chaqueta gris y corbata suelta, y estaba apoyado junto a la puerta, observando distraídamente el teléfono móvil sin aparente motivación. No es alguien de por aquí, porque es la primera vez que veo ese tipo de uniforme, y eso me hizo especular que quizás viniera de algún trasbordo que conectase con Shinagawa.

Ah, acaba de fruncir las cejas. Creo que ha visto algo que no le ha gustado. ¿A qué me recuerda…? Lo veo sacarse la mano del bolsillo para golpear con los dedos la pantalla. ¿Un mensaje? ¿Su novia, tal vez? ¡Oh, ya sé a qué! A un cachorro de Husky cabreado.

—Pffft… —tengo que taparme la boca para no terminar riéndome. Que se supone que observo en silencio y me monto mis películas yo solito.

Un Husky… Mierda, es un Husky… Seguro que tiene un nombre súper mono, como esos protagonistas de juegos para chicas con nombres engañosos y que parecen de flor o algo así.

 _Shinjuku. Próxima parada; Shinjuku._

Lo veo separarse de la puerta, soltar un suspiro resignado y guardarse el móvil en la chaqueta. Después se giró, sujeto a la barra junto a los asientos, y supe que se bajaría en esta. Tiene una nuca pálida y de espaldas parece un niño. Aunque no pude seguir apreciándolo cuando la avalancha de gente que se bajaba lo sepultó al abrirse las puertas.

Aah… Se me ha escapado el perro…

—…Pff-…

* * *

 _ **»Day 02**_

Llegué a la estación de Shinagawa bostezando. No estoy seguro de si estoy agotado por el entrenamiento de ayer o por la salida a la tienda de videojuegos a la que acompañé después a Kenma, y a la que se unió la mitad del equipo con la intención de ir también a comer.

Faltan tres minutos para que llegue el tren, y especialmente hoy me apetece ir sentado. Aunque tal vez sea un imposible viendo la cantidad de gente que ya se apelotona en el andén. A mi derecha reconozco a la mujer que evita el acoso todas las mañanas. Y a mi izquierda…

Ojos azules.

No pensé que volvería a verle. Normalmente las caras nuevas suelen ser de viajes puntuales y de una sola vez, pero parece que volveremos a viajar juntos. Sonrío ante la idea, seguramente con una malicia que se me habrá reflejado del todo en la cara, porque he asustado a la mujer con miedo al acoso.

No queriendo arriesgarme a quedar en medio de la multitud, me quedo frente a los asientos de un lado, sujeto a las anillas de la barra superior. A él lo veo avanzar al otro lado, hasta que le pierdo en el mar de cabezas al sentarse. Por esta vez, creo que yo también me sentaré.

 _[…]_

Han cancelado el entrenamiento de hoy por una alerta de tormenta. Después de darnos un discurso sobre volver a casa directamente y sin pausas, he venido con Kenma a la estación. Hoy vendrá a casa conmigo.

El tren a aquellas horas no está tan lleno, aunque está lejos de ir vacío. Hay un par de asientos libres que Kenma no tardó en agenciarse sin necesidad de poner pausa al videojuego que lo absorbía desde ayer. Y sin muchas opciones, me senté a su lado.

No hay nadie que llame mi atención en aquel vagón. Ni en el siguiente. Normalmente al volver tengo menos ganas de analizar a los que me rodean; tal vez porque todo lo que veo son caras cansadas y hartas de la rutina.

—¿Crees que este invierno habrá campamento conjunto? —pregunto, recostándome en el respaldo del asiento.

—No.

—¿Por la temporada de lluvias? —veo a Kenma asentir y río entre dientes—. ¿No sería divertido ver al Karasuno intentando cumplir el castigo de la cuesta trasera del gimnasio mientras llueve? Sería un espectáculo.

—Sádico —murmura.

—¿Yo? Para nada…

Si tenía intención de añadir algo, no me acuerdo. Mi cerebro hizo borrón y cuenta nueva cuando las puertas se abrieron en Shinjuku y vi al Husky entrar. Aunque no me di cuenta de que iba acompañado hasta un momento después. Por la cara que traía, el rubio que le hablaba o le daba un dolor de cabeza tremendo o se estaba aguantando las ganas de darle una hostia monumental. En cualquier caso, tuve algo a lo que mirar en los restantes quince minutos de trayecto.

El Husky tenía unas expresiones de lo más variadas. Teniendo esos ojos enormes y esas cejas, lo normal era ser expresivo, y fue algo que confirmé al verle interactuar con el rubio. Fruncía el ceño, rodaba los ojos y hacía muecas con los labios que delataban un posible enfado o una reprimenda. También vi que tenía la mano muy ligera, dado los golpes con los nudillos que le hundía en las costillas al otro.

Se habían sentado en el vagón de al lado, y no pude escuchar nada de lo que decían. Tampoco un nombre con el que poder identificarle o un motivo por el que estuviera cogiendo aquel tren de repente.

—Kuro, estás siendo descarado.

 _Eh…_

—…¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lo estás siendo.

—Para nada.

En Shinagawa nos bajamos. Y por el andén, antes de salir de la estación, escuché que el rubio gritaba _"¡Senpai!"_ Algo es algo. Aunque me hizo preguntarme en qué año estaría el Husky y que si su apariencia no era totalmente engañosa.

* * *

 _ **»Day 03**_

Ha estado lloviendo toda la noche y las calles siguen empapadas por la mañana. He tenido que sacar del armario una chaqueta extra y una bufanda y traerme el paraguas por si acaso. Hace un frío que pela.

El andén está lleno de gente de mi misma guisa; y eso me hace buscar entre aquel mar de gorritos de lana y chaquetones enormes la figura de _Senpai_ , mientras el tren se desliza por las vías hasta pararse. No le distingo en medio de la multitud, y acabo ocupando mi lugar a un lado de los asientos antes de ponerme en marcha hasta Ikebukuro.

Desde las ventanas se puede ver la enorme nube gris sobre las montañas del fondo, y que seguramente descargarán de nuevo esta noche. Hay una chica justo a mi lado que incluso ha hecho el intento de hacer una foto con el móvil; el por qué y para qué fue algo que no me molesté en inventarme.

Volví a mirar con atención a mí alrededor, y si el Husky estaba en aquel mismo tren esa mañana no he tenido la suerte de verle…

… Por lo menos hasta llegar a la estación de Shinjuku, que le vi bajarse. Aquella vez llevaba puesto un uniforme deportivo de color azul y blanco, en lugar del gris de chaqueta con el que le había visto los dos últimos días. Colgada al hombro tenía una mochila deportiva con un logo que no pude distinguir del todo, y después de bajarse la bufanda negra vi que hablaba por el móvil, mirada a ambos lados del andén y se iba dando zancadas por la derecha.

¿Qué tipo de deporte podría practicar alguien como él? No juega al vóleibol porque aún falta para las competencias de primavera; a no ser que se trate de algún tipo de práctica con otra escuela. ¿Fútbol? Quizás juegue a fútbol. Además, le pegaría eso de _correr detrás de una pelota_.

[…]

Caminar bajo el paraguas un día de lluvia no es tan bonito como muchos lo pintan. La versión romántica de esto seguramente no incluye que los dedos se te congelen mientras sostienes el paraguas o que los calcetines se te mojen si te descuidas y pisas un charco. En cualquier caso, seguía siendo divertido ver como Kenma pretendía jugar a algo y sostener el paraguas a la vez, para luego resignarse, guardar la consola en el bolsillo y encogerse dentro de su propia chaqueta para no sentir ni la más mínima brisa.

Durante el almuerzo le pregunté sobre los torneos entre institutos que podría haber en Tokyo durante el invierno, y aunque él no tenía ni la más remota idea, Yaku habló sobre algo llamado Winter-no-se-qué, y que llevaba en las noticias locales desde principios de semana.

Esperando el tren, me dio por mirarlo en el móvil. La _Winter Cup_ era un campeonato de baloncesto entre institutos que se celebraba después de la Interhigh, y donde participaban equipos que bien se clasificaron en los anteriores juegos o bien consiguieron los puntos necesarios para participar aunque no consiguieran pasar a las finales.

Un enlace de más abajo me decía incluso los equipos que habían jugado ese día y las estadísticas más recientes, como las penalizaciones, los cambios de jugadores o el marcador. Hoy por lo visto habían sido las semifinales.

 _Permanezcan detrás de la línea de seguridad mientras el tren efectúa su entrada._

Di un paso atrás, sin despegar la mirada del teléfono. Los marcadores estaban muy igualados, y traté de imaginarme lo reñido que habían sido los partidos. Obviamente, dos de los cuatro equipos no lo habían conseguido, y me dio por preguntarme si el Husky había estado entre los que sí.

 _Baloncesto,_ ¿eh? ¿No es muy bajito para jugar al baloncesto? Lo del fútbol era más creíble…

Sacudí el paraguas tras cerrarlo y entré. Los asientos están en su mayoría ocupados y hay gente de pie y sujeta a las barras, pero a diferencia de otros días el vagón va considerablemente vacío. Y metiendo el paraguas en su funda estaba cuando le vi saltar los últimos tres escalones de la escalera y correr por el andén hasta las puertas del tren que ya se cerraban.

Entró derrapando, jadeando y completamente mojado. Creo que esta es la primera vez que lo tengo tan cerca.

Lo vi doblarse hacia delante, recuperar el aliento y peinarse el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos al erguirse, secándose la cara con la manga de la sudadera. Tiene las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en mil cosas que nada tenían que ver con aquel instante.

Fue cuando pude leer por fin el kanji de su mochila deportiva, y supe que aquella era la expresión de alguien que acababa de perder. De alguien que analizaba minuto a minuto el partido en su cabeza y corregía los fallos que podrían haberle llevado a la victoria de haberse efectuado mejor. Creo que todo jugador que se precie, sea del deporte que sea, ha hecho algo así alguna vez en su vida. Culparse, enfadarse, resignarse…

—¿Qué tal el partido?

La pregunta surtió el efecto esperado, porque me miró, primero con curiosidad y luego con una molestia que no pudo ocultar. Apoyado en un lado de la puerta como estaba, alargué la sonrisa y saqué el teléfono, donde aún estaban las estadísticas y los marcadores.

—Mañana irá mejor —me contestó. No esperaba que me contestase. Su voz va curiosamente con su aspecto.

—Parece que ha estado reñido —insistí. Y frunció un poco más el ceño.

—Sólo los que estuvieron allí podrían decirlo —me cortó sin ceremonias, caminando al otro lado del vagón para sujetarse de las barras junto a los asientos.

¿Qué te parece? El cachorro gruñe y todo.

* * *

» _ **Day 04**_

Hoy ha caído sobre la ciudad el tapón de nubes grises que ayer se paseaba por las montañas, y las lluvias se han ido repartiendo a lo largo de la noche. Esta mañana, por ejemplo, he podido caminar hasta la estación sin tener que abrir el paraguas.

He subido en uno de los primeros vagones, observado todo a mí alrededor y reconocido un pequeño cuerpecillo sentado en uno de los de en medio. Después de la mala mirada de ayer, no pude resistirme a acercarme de nuevo.

—Hola —me colgué de una de las anillas superiores y saludé, notando como los labios me tiraban hacia arriba.

Él se limitó a levantar la cabeza del teléfono y cabecear de forma sobria. El tren se puso en marcha entonces.

Es curioso como una persona puede llamar tu atención con pequeñas cosas. Es como estar en medio de un partido y buscar la más mínima distracción para aprovecharte de ella; no puedes evitar estar atento, buscando ese fallo, la debilidad y la ventaja. Dejando que la estrategia te obsesione hasta el punto de convertirse en parte de ti.

Con el Husky pasaba exactamente igual. La única diferencia era que no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría estar analizándole. En estos cuatro días había descubierto muy poco, lo cual ya me dice mucho de él. Reservado, hermético, deportista. Ojos grandes, azules, musculatura sutil y que ronda el metro setenta y algo. De segundo o tercer año, si es el senpai de alguien, y que estudia fuera de la ciudad, porque no reconozco el uniforme gris que llevaba la última vez.

Hoy vuelve a ir con el uniforme azul y blanco. Va escuchando música, aunque sólo con un auricular, y desde aquí arriba puedo ver como la pantalla del móvil se ilumina con un cover nuevo a medida que avanza su lista de reproducción.

—¿Hoy juegas?

Él levantó la cabeza.

—Sí.

—¿Finales?

La cara que me puso hizo que mereciera la pena la crueldad. Si ayer había perdido, lo más seguro era que su equipo pelease ahora por alguno de los últimos puestos. O que ya hubiera sido descalificado, directamente.

Es muy expresivo, ahora que me doy cuenta. Como un libro abierto.

—¿No sabes que la _curiosidad mató al gato_? —evitó responderme.

—Bueno, pero el gato murió sabiendo —sonreí, enseñando los dientes, y me incliné un poco más hacia delante—. No estudias en Tokyo, ¿verdad? No reconozco tu uniforme.

—Soy de Kanagawa —volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el teléfono, sobre el que deslizó el pulgar, pasando canciones.

Kanagawa. Entonces hacía todo el camino hasta Shinagawa, donde se efectuaba el trasbordo que le llevaba después a Shinjuku. Que haya coincidido con él parece algo tan casual que da miedo, aunque solo fuera durante menos de diecisiete minutos.

El tren hizo su parada en Shibuya. Tuve que moverme un poco más hacia delante cuando el nuevo grupo que atestó el vagón se apelotonó tras de mí. Cambié de mano para sujetarme y volví a bajar la mirada hacia la coronilla de _Senpai_. La siguiente parada era la suya.

—¿SPYAIR? —reconocí el cover de aquel single.

—¿Los conoces? —me miró.

—Sólo esa última canción que sacaron. La que venía con la promoción de un anime.

 _—_ _¿Imagination?_

—Quizás. ¿Es esa que escuchas? Déjame ver —me incliné y cogí el auricular que no llevaba puesto para pegármelo a la oreja. Y él, a pesar de la mueca que hizo en un principio, se resignó y subió un poco el volumen.

Había sido una casualidad que anunciaran como unas siete veces el anime con esa canción la noche anterior, y que yo me comiese los siete anuncios antes y después de la cena. Si me quedaba un rato escuchándola, podía incluso reconocer el estribillo.

—No está mal —dije a los dos minutos, cuando había estado más pendiente del remolino que tenía en lo alto de la cabeza que de la propia canción.

—¿Verdad? ¿Qué me dices de esta? —deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y empezó a buscar otra.

Estar sujeto a las anillas superiores me limitaba en cuanto al acercarme otro poco más, pero el propio límite del cable del auricular parecía la excusa perfecta para no alejarme demasiado. Miré la pantalla de su móvil antes de fijarme en su pulgar. Tiene las manos pequeñas.

—¿Te gusta la música?

—Se podría decir. ¿A ti no?

—Depende —me limité a decir antes de escuchar la voz del cantante preceder al tema que me había terminado poniendo. _Senpai_ me miró, como esperando que le preguntase—. ¿Esta?

Él asintió y me enseñó el cover.

—Ono Kenshō. Puede que te guste.

Y la verdad es que no sonó mal.

Para cuando llegamos a Shinjuku ya me había dejado escuchar dos o tres canciones más. El tren redujo la velocidad y le devolví el auricular al verle levantarse. Quedó justo frente a mí, aunque tampoco di muchos signos de dejarle espacio para desencajarse de los asientos.

—Suerte en el partido —le dije. Y supe que sí jugaría cuando hizo un amago de sonrisa y cabeceó.

—Gracias.

El tren dio un frenazo antes de terminar de pararse. El vagón tembló, y escuché algo caerse en alguna parte. Aunque mis manos hubieran reaccionado por reflejo al cuerpo que trastabillaba frente a mí.

El cuerpo del Husky es firme, con una cintura no muy marcada y una espalda que se tensó bajo mi mano al intentar ponerse derecho apresuradamente. Si antes creía que había invadido su espacio personal, a lo de ahora mejor no le pongo nombre.

La vocecilla del conductor se escuchó por los altavoces de los vagones, soltando una retahíla de disculpas y anunciando de que en breve se abrirían las puertas. Cuando sentí un puño en el pecho me di cuenta de que aún estaba agarrando a _Senpai_. Había hecho una mueca y me miraba desde unos centímetros más abajo con aquellos ojos enormes llenos de confusión y vergüenza; obviamente pensando que aquel contacto físico estaba durando más de lo estrictamente necesario. Por mi parte, creo que podría viajar así los diecisiete minutos que duraba mi trayecto.

Con un empujón firme y un cabeceo tieso de agradecimiento, _Senpai_ me dejó claro que él no.

* * *

 _ **»Day 05**_

Estoy empezando a asumir, no que sea un poco cabrón, sino que realmente me gusta serlo. Es algún tipo de placer perverso que me cosquillea en la cabeza y me hace querer más de todo aquello que me lo provoca, como un impulso en el que me regodeo una y otra vez. Yo no lo llamaría _maldad_ … Más bien parece un sano sadismo enmascarado con malicia adolescente.

 _—_ _Tú… ¿Estás…?_

 _—_ _Eso parece._

La mañana había empezado movidita. La cantidad de gente esperando en la estación de Shinagawa ya excedía lo que normalmente solía verse, y descartando eventos sólo quedaba el final de la _Winter Cup_ que se anunciaba en las noticias de la radio esta mañana. Impresiona pensar que los deportes entre escuelas tengan tanto peso en los demás. Incluso en nuestro caso, cuando llenamos podios en los interescolares y tenemos nuestra propia fama dependiendo del equipo al que pertenezcamos.

De todas formas, no fue una cuestión a la que le di demasiadas vueltas. Puntual como casi siempre, había visto a _Senpai_ entrar uno de los primeros al segundo vagón. Y dado el acercamiento del día anterior, me permití el lujo de seguirle y amenizar aún más mis diecisiete minutos.

Le vi arrimarse directamente junto a la puerta del otro lado, y esquivando gente abandoné mi usual zona de confort para llegar hasta él fingiendo una casualidad desinteresada.

—Buenos… —el saludo se me atragantó. Al principio de la impresión, aunque después mutase a algo parecido a la compasión hasta terminar siendo un extraño regocijo. El Husky había estado llorando. Tenía la parte inferior de los ojos roja y el gesto apagado, como el que no ha dormido especialmente bien. Además vestía con el uniforme gris del instituto y aquella vez no iba escuchando música.

—Buenos días —me respondió, enderezándose contra la puerta cuando me abalancé prácticamente sobre él. Excesivamente cargado, el tren se puso en marcha.

En mi mente hubo una cuenta atrás entonces. Nos separaba la mitad de mis brazos, ahora flexionados contra le puerta con la intención de no terminar de acapararle el espacio. Tal vez fuera innecesario teniendo margen para moverme, pero fue una excusa tan cliché que colaría.

—¿Necesitas un abrazo de consuelo? —le murmuré.

—Gilipollas. Claro que no —sacudió la cabeza, apartando la mirada con intención de ocultar la mala noche que habría pasado.

—Yo también me sentiría mal si perdiese.

—A cualquiera le sentaría mal perder. Menudo argumento para consolar a alguien.

—¿Entonces me estás dejando consolarte?

—Te estoy dejando intentarlo. Pero será mejor que pares.

Su sonrisa resignada y sutil contrastó mucho con aquella expresión de tristeza que se esforzaba por endurecer y pasar por alto. Fue un gesto que me hizo imaginarle intentando ocultar cualquier cosa que le diera un mínimo de vergüenza, y que me dejó en el paladar un hormigueo de impaciencia y en los labios una sonrisa demasiado evidente.

—Me he dado cuenta de que aún no sé cómo te llamas —cambié de tema.

—Es un poco raro preguntarlo en esta situación, ¿no te parece? —obvió, sin mirar aún al frente.

—No creo que haya una situación _mejor_ que esta. Yo soy Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurō. Instituto Nekoma; tercer año.

Si hay algo peor que invadan tu espacio personal en un tren, era que lo invadiese un desconocido. Un par de nombres y datos sueltos no ayudarían de mucho, pero algo me decía que el Husky consideraría válido un argumento como ese. Después de todo no parecía muy reservado al respecto si me había hasta insultado ya.

—Kasamatsu Yukio. Tercer año en el Kaijô.

 _Por fin._

—Bueno, Kasamatsu —le sonreí, seguramente como un vendedor de enciclopedias a domicilio—. ¿Prefieres darte la vuelta? Tal vez estés menos incómodo.

—Tal vez —coincidió, haciendo el amago de girarse. Separé un brazo, le di algo de espacio para maniobrar y quedó entonces de cara al cristal de la puerta.

… _Esto se está poniendo peligroso._ Es increíble como el interés superfluo y sin razón que puedas tener hacia alguien se pueda convertir en algo completamente diferente en tan poco tiempo. Creo que han sido esas caras que pone, de palomo herido que aún así sigue queriendo sacar pecho. Hace que quiera molestarle más y más hasta saber cuántas expresiones puedo sacarle en lo que nos quede de trayecto. Aunque bien pensado, puedo intentarlo. Aquello solo acabará de dos maneras; o muy bien o muy mal. Tengo poco que perder y mucho que ganar, y con esas estadísticas el no hacer nada está fuera de discusión.

Clavé la mirada en su nuca mientras abría y cerraba mi mochila, colgándomela después de los hombros. Estiré un brazo por su diestra y me apoyé en la puerta, acercándome otro poco más a su espalda.

—Hey —le susurré casi al oído. Y él dio un salto.

—¿Qué demonios…? —me lanzó una mala mirada que no pudo ocultar la sorpresa.

—¿Tienes novia?

—¿Aah? —se ruborizó—. ¿A qué viene eso…?

—No sé. Por hablar de algo.

—¡Pues habla de otra cosa! Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Eso es un _no_?

—Eso es un _cállate._

—¿No te gusta ninguna chica? —insistí. Su expresión incómoda estaba resultando demasiado divertida.

—No pienso responder a eso.

—¿Cómo las prefieres? —bajé la voz y entorné los ojos con suspicacia, dejando que observase mi tenue reflejo en el cristal—. ¿Tetas grandes? ¿Altas? ¿Con iniciativa en la cama?

—¡Que pares! —y con todo su talante, me hundió el codo en las costillas.

El Husky no solo gruñe, también muerde. Consiguió dejarme callado el tiempo que tardó en pasárseme el dolor y pude articular algo más que un quejido lastimero y una risa sarcástica. Aunque tuve una muy buena visión de sus orejas rojas aquel tiempo de tregua verbal. Esto es lo que pasa por emocionarse demasiado.

Ya hemos pasado Shibuya, y la siguiente parada es la suya. Quiero intentar avergonzarle un poco más para irme al instituto hoy con un buen recuerdo.

—Eso me ha dolido… —murmuré, terminando de pegar el cuerpo a su espalda.

—Te lo mere-… —y me notó. Lo sé, porque he notado el segundo exacto en el que contuvo la respiración y su corazón daba un vuelco antes de bombear con violencia.

Le esperé, ligeramente asomado por su derecha. Observando de reojo como se resistía a concebir que aquello le estuviera pasando a él. Dándole un empujón a la realidad, moví la cadera y volví a frotarme contra él. Y aquella vez reaccionó a la dureza que se le presionaba en el culo con descaro.

—Tú… —la cara que puso fue alucinante. Me estremeció—. ¿Estás…?

—Eso parece.

Le temblaron los labios. No sabía si ruborizarse, palidecer, fruncir el ceño o directamente paralizarse. En alguna ocasión me había preguntado cómo reaccionaría un chico a algo como eso. Nunca lo había visto y sinceramente me daba algo de curiosidad. Ahora, viendo la reacción de alguien como Kasamatsu desde el punto de vista del acosador, puedo decir que es un poco… excitante. No esperaba que lo fuera; a fin de cuentas es un tío. No tendría que serlo más allá de mi gusto personal por sacarle malas reacciones a los demás. No debería emocionarme hasta más allá de donde tengo puesto mi propio límite, pero lo hace.

 _Es jodidamente divertido molestarle._

—Apártate —le escuché entonces, girando el cuerpo todo lo que pudo para tratar de empujarme con los brazos—. Apártate de mí, pervertido.

Parecía querer gritarme, pero teniendo miedo a llamar la atención por algo como aquello. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, o quizás de romperme la cara a puñetazos en cuanto tuviese un mejor ángulo para hacerlo. Parecía trastocado, impresionado y abochornado hasta el punto de ser capaz de lanzarse del tren en marcha. Parecía tantas cosas en aquel momento que yo mismo me encargué de cruzar la línea de mi propio límite y hacer que aquella broma se me fuera de las manos.

Le agarré del brazo con el que pretendía crear un espacio y cuando levantó la mirada para reprenderme, le encajé la lengua en la boca.

 _Mierda…_ Esto no estaba planeado.

Hubo un silencio repentino en la escena. De esos que parecen antinaturales, como si alguien le hubiera dado al botón de silenciar de la tele. Sólo escuché mi propia respiración y el lejano y tenue sonido de mis latidos, como si estuvieran en algún lugar ajeno a mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi como Kasamatsu había apretado tanto los párpados que la expresión se le desdibujaba. Tenía la parte superior de la cara completamente roja, y me pregunté si aquello se trataba de algún tipo de invitación para que moviese la lengua y diera rienda suelta al beso.

Va a ser que no. Y tanto que no, porque el mordisco que me dio no fue especialmente uno de aceptación.

Hice una mueca de dolor y noté el sabor metálico de la sangre segundos después. Los sonidos volvieron. La gente. Las puertas abriéndose y los altavoces diciendo que tuviéramos cuidado con el escalón.

Miré a Kasamatsu, que se había dejado caer del vagón hasta trastabillar en el andén, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios. La gente le pasó de largo mientras me miraba con un resentimiento que, aún con todo, también me encantó.

Me lamí la herida, devolviéndole una mirada que le gustará menos que mi actitud. Y antes de cerrarse las puertas, le despedí con la mano que aún sujetaba el forro largo y ancho del compás de la clase de matemáticas de hoy, y que me había venido tan bien para aquel teatrillo.

Aunque la erección de verdad estuviera cogiendo una inesperada alegría bajo el uniforme del instituto.

El Husky me había ganado el asalto.


End file.
